One More Time, One More Chance
by ByunFire
Summary: Chanyeol sadar dirinya terlihat menyedihkan karena selalu meminta hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Tapi bisakah Baekhyun memberi One More Time, One More Chance pada Chanyeol? Cerita saat Baekhyun pergi berkunjung di suatu tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur dan belajar hingga ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Chanbaek story. No Hurt! just fluff, drama, romance and lil bit comedy.
1. Chapter 1

One More Time, One More Chance.

Writer : ByunFire

Cast : Chanbaek and Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Little bit Humor, Etc

Rate : Teenager

Warning : Yaoi, boyxboy, Typo(s)

Note : Cerita bisa ditemukan di Fanfic mana saja, tapi ini murni dari imajinasi+kisah nyata yang dibantu oleh orang yang paling author cintai (Eomma).

.

.

Foreword

.

.

Seseorang meminta untuk satu waktu lagi dan satu kesempatan lagi...

.

.

"Hai, kau tahu dimana tempat yang menyediakan kamar untuk pelajar?"

"Oh, kau hanya perlu berjalan ke selatan 300 meter lagi. Pemiliknya bernama Tuan Park Han Soo."

"Ah, gomawo."

.

.

"Yak! Bisa saja anak pemilik rumah ini sangat menarik! Kau lihat kan, Tuan Park sangat tampan! Apalagi anaknya! Cepatlah berdandan Lu, Soo...!"

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali."

"Maafkan aku tapi kau sudah—"

.

.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini! Aku tidak mau lagi berada di tempat ini!"

"Tenanglah, kau aman bersama kami."

.

.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

DEG!

_Kau membalasnya!_

.

.

"Bisakah kau mengendarai motor dengan baik? Kau hampir membunuhku!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baekby~"

.

.

"Kau harus bersabar, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya padahal kau jelas-jelas berada di dekatnya."

"Hiks... aku mau pulang saja.."

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

"A-aku merindukanmu, Baekby.."

.

.

"Bisakah kau memelukku? Ini yang terakhir Baekby..."

.

.

"Baekby..."

"Hng?"

"Benarkah tidak ada lagi celah di hatimu? Bisakah aku meminta sekali lagi kita mulai dari awal? Bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan lagi?"

.

.

"Kau tahu rumahku yang baru?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

.

.

"Kapanpun kau putus asa dengan hubunganmu, kau bisa menghubungiku. Ku mohon, aku sangat bersedia dengan apapun keadaanmu."

"..."

.

.

"Ini sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

.

.

"Aku tahu aku sangat buruk dan menjijikkan. Tapi, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu? One more time, one more chance..."

.

.

TBC or END?

Hola~

Ini hanya sebagai foreword, cerita aslinya lebih seru chingu^^

Tapi gak janji sih tetep seru apa enggak sampai chapter akhir (._.)v

Ini cuman beberapa Chapter, dan ini first time saya buat FF yang berkonflik-konflik -_-

Ini kisah nyata dari orang yang paling aku cintai selama aku hidup, Eomma-ku^^

Ya walaupun banyak aku tambahin sih^^

REVIEW-nya jangan lupa^^

Aaaiiinnggg~


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Time, One More Chance.**

**Writer : ByunFire**

**Cast : Chanbaek and Other**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Little bit Humor, Etc**

**Rate : Teenager**

**Warning : Yaoi, boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Note : Makasih banget yang udah review dan nge-follow-favorite :D**

**Kalian Jjang!**

.

.

Baekhyun menyeret kopernya, ia mengusap keringat di pelipisnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, melintasi jalan _setengah jadi_ (Jalan di sana terbuat dari hot mix berkualitas rendah, yang mana terlihat kasar). Dia tidak sendirian, ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang merupakan teman satu jurusan dengannya, kedokteran. Mereka sampai di daerah yang asri—jauh dari perkotaan—sebuah daerah pedesaan di Korea, bernama Namyangju.

Untuk apa para mahasiswa datang ke daerah pedesaan?

Mereka akan melakukan penelitian di daerah tersebut, terdapat laboraturium di desa itu yang khusus untuk mengamati tanaman obat yang banyak tumbuh di sana. Itulah mengapa mereka datang ke sana.

"Dimana kita bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal?" Luhan melepaskan pegangan pada koper imutnya—karena bergambar animasi—kemudian memijat lengannya, terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perjalanan lagi.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesana-kemari dengan mata lebarnya, "Kurasa kita bisa bertanya pada mereka" ia menunjuk gerombolan anak laki-laki yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh, ada sekitar enam anak laki-laki di sana. Matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang memakai kaos merah bertuliskan 'Pyrex', orang itu duduk diatas motor trail berwarna hijau. Bukan kaos maupun motor trail itu yang membuatnya membatu, tapi wajah orang itu...begitu sempurna...yeah itulah yang di fikirkan Baekhyun.

Luhan menggoncang bahu Baekhyun, "Baek? Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya masih mengarah pada anak laki-laki di sana. Senyumnya mengembang, ia menarik kopernya, menuju gerombolan itu.

"Hai..." sapa Baekhyun.

Gerombolan itu menoleh, termasuk si kaos merah Pyrex.

"Oh hai, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya si kaos merah Pyrex.

Baekhyun entahlah...ia merasa sedikit gugup sekarang.

""K-kau tahu dimana tempat yang menyediakan kamar untuk mahasiswa?"

"Oh, kau hanya perlu berjalan ke selatan 300 meter lagi. Pemiliknya bernama Tuan Park Han Soo."

"Ah, gomawo."

Si kaos merah Pyrex tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun, yang mana membuat kedua pipi pemuda itu merona.

...

Tok-tok-tok

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" Luhan menengok ke dalam rumah melalui kaca bening.

"Yeah, kurasa..."

Pintu terbuka, menampakan wanita dengan rambut ikal yang manis.

"Anneyong..." Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan menyapa bersamaan dengan sopan.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kami ingin memesan kamar, untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Ah, kami mahasiswa dari Seoul." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sopan.

Wanita itu tersenyum begitu lembut, "Kami hanya memiliki dua kamar tersisa. Apa kalian ingin satu kamar sendiri?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yeah, aku ingin memiliki kamar untukku sendiri. Karena aku tidak suka dingin dan well di sini cukup panas, aku yakin salah satu temanku akan menyalakan pendingin ruangan."

"Aku akan satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo, kau bisa memiliki ranjangmu sendiri dasar egois..." Luhan meninju pelan perut Baekhyun, diselingi tawa kecil.

...

Baekhyun sampai di kamarnya, ia melihat dari sudut ke sudut. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar, sangat cocok untuknya. Ada ranjang berukuran queen size di pojok ruangan, nakas kecil di sebelah ranjang, lemari berukuran sedang, dan juga meja belajar.

Pemuda itu meletakkan kopernya di dekat pintu kemudian menghampiri meja belajar yang dipenuhi buku-buku. Apa kamar ini memiliki penghuni? Buku-bukunya sangat beragam dan menarik.

Pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, perjalanan panjang baru saja ia lakukan, dan sekarang ia butuh tidur untuk mengisi kembali tenaganya.

...

Menjelang gelap Baekhyun terbangun, ia mengusap-usap matanya. Jari lentiknya mencari-cari saklar lampu, ketika ia menemukannya dan menekannya lampunya tidak menyala.

"Apa lampunya rusak?" gumam Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui pemilik rumah, mengadu soal lampu yang tidak bisa menyala. Ia kembali ke kamar dengan pemilik rumah—yaitu wanita ikal yang manis—untuk mengecek kembali lampunya.

"Sepertinya lampunya memang rusak. Suamiku belum kembali dari pekerjaannya, tunggulah sebentar lagi, anakku yang akan mengganti lampunya untukmu. Lagipula kita tidak bisa menjangkaunya." Kata wanita itu.

Baekhyun merasa tersindir? Wanita itu berkata 'lagipula kita tidak bisa menjangkaunya' itu artinya mereka sama-sama pendek dan tidak dapat menjangkau lampu itu.

Baekhyun mendesah saat menyadari hari mulai gelap namun tidak ada penerangan di kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

...

"Lampunya rusak? Itu karena kau tidak mau berbagi kamar." Kata Luhan sarkatik.

"Itu tidak memiliki hubungan, bodoh." Baekhyun membela dirinya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari, ia memang tidak suka banyak bicara.

"Itu memiliki hubungan, kau mendapat karma—"

"—bisakah kalian berhenti?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia menatap dua temannya itu dengan tatapan malas plus jengkel.

"ya ya ya, aku mengerti Kyungsoo. Ah, kalian lihat di ruang tamu tadi? Ada foto tuan Park Han Soo, dia begitu tampan." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa? Kau menyukai paman-paman?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata yang semakin melebar.

"Tidak, yang kumaksud adalah mungkin saja ia memiliki anak yang menarik karena ayahnya saja tampan, bisa saja anaknya sangat tampan dan cantik."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggunya di kamarku? Anaknya datang beberapa saat lagi untuk mengganti lampu kamarku." Kata Baekhyun.

"Woahh...dia akan datang ke kamarmu? Ini bagus, berdandanlah kalian semua!"

...

Pemandangan macam apa ini?

Ketiga-tiganya pemuda itu hanya bisa ber-ekspresi -_- sambil mendongak ke atas.

Seseorang yang menarik yang mengganti lampu? Itu hanya bayangan semata karena yang ada di depan mata mereka adalah seseorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi, berwajah jauh dari kata menarik—dia bergigi tonggos, dan yeah...hanya postur tubuhnya saja yang bagus, dia seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki daya tarik pada wajahnya.

Seorang wanita mengganti lampu sedangkan para pria hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan karena pemuda itulah yang sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan anak tuan Park.

Sesudah lampu selesai dikerjakan—dan bisa menyala—wanita itu berlalu dari kamar Baekhyun, menyisakan para pria yang saling melirik dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah cengo.

"Yang ku tahu itu tadi wanita." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku juga tahu kalau dia wanita, Kyung. Tapi mana bagian menariknya?" Luhan mendesah kecewa.

"Mengecewakan..." Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Bruuuummmm...

Suara motor trail terdengar begitu jelas, sepertinya sedang parkir di depan rumah.

Baekhyun langsung teringat dengan pemuda kaos merah Pyrex yang menaiki motor trail hijau, cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju jendela yang bisa menjangkau pemandangan luar.

Mata sipit pemuda itu langsung melebar, selebar ia bisa.

Itu benar-benar pemuda kaos merah Pyrex motor trail hijau! Itu benar-benar dia! pemuda itu turun dari motornya setelah mematikan mesin. Ia berjalan menuju pintu samping rumah.

Deg...deg...deg...

"Kenapa aku berdebar-debar?" gumam Baekhyun, matanya masih mengarah pada pemuda kaos merah Pyrex motor trail hijau, benar-benar julukan yang panjang.

Pemuda itu hilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia? apa dia putra paman Han Soo?"

...

Baekhyun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan hal yang terjadi padanya, apakah sebuah kebetulan yang manis? Ia bertemu pemuda tampan dengan kaos merah Pyrex di jalan, dan ia juga mengetahui fakta bahwa pemuda dengan kaos merah Pyrex itu adalah putra paman Park!

Baekhyun merasa Tuhan sangat adil padanya, apakah mungkin pemuda itu memang takdirnya? Pemikiran macam apa itu Baek -_-

Baekhyun ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pemuda dengan kaos merah Pyrex itu. Seusai makan malam bersama Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan bibi Park (istri paman Park Han Soo) Baekhyun menghampiri bibi Park yang sedang mencuci piring kotor.

"Eum...bibi...anak laki-laki dengan kaos merah tadi apakah putera-mu?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, ia menunggu respon dari bibi Park.

Bibi Park mengerutkan keningnya, anak laki-laki kaos merah...ia tidak ingat kaos warna apa yang dipakai putera tunggalnya.

"Yang kau maksud Chanyeol? Apa dia tinggi? Rambutnya berwarna cokelat?" tanya bibi Park.

"Ah, benar! Apa dia putera-mu?"

"Ya, dia putra-ku satu-satunya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu yang mengganti lampu tadi?"

"Dia tetangga kami, karena Chanyeol tidak pulang-pulang akhirnya aku menyuruhnya. Kau mengira dia anakku?"

"Yeah...begitulah bibi.."

Bibi Park tertawa kecil, ia merasa geli dengan pemikiran pemuda mungil di sebelahnya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki anak yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya maupun suaminya? Ada-ada saja bocah ini.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

Namun jantungnya terasa meledak sekarang!

Pemuda dengan kaos merah Pyrex bernama Chanyeol itu adalah anak bibi Park! Itu artinya mereka tinggal se-rumah, bukan?

Bibi Park menceritakan tentang putra-nya lebih lanjut. Bagaimana Chanyeol di kehidupan sehari-hari. Baekhyun mengerti sangat banyak tentang Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu juga kuliah sama sepertinya, namun tidak di Seoul, tapi di London. Hebat bukan? Pemuda itu sedang liburan, dan ia memilih pulang ke Korea sampai liburannya selesai. Selama di korea ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain-main dengan teman-teman lamanya, itulah mengapa Baekhyun tidak mendapati Chanyeol saat makan malam.

Dan fakta terakhir, keluarga itu berasal dari Seoul. Pindah ke Namyangju karena penat dengan kehidupan kota dan ingin memulai bisnis perkebunan.

...

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan disibukkan dengan jadwal di laboraturium. Di laboraturium mereka dibimbing oleh profesor ahli, juga beberapa mahasiswa yang ikut penelitian bersama mereka.

Seharian itu sama sekali tidak ada celah waktu untuk melihat Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa karena melewatkan harinya tanpa melihat pemuda tampan itu.

Malamnya, ia mendengar suara motor trail yang familiar. Sontak ia berlari menuju jendela kaca untuk melihat 'seseorang' yang mengendarainya, seseorang yang ingin ia lihat—Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lembut pada pemuda tampan itu, walaupun pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya.

Di waktu tidur, Baekhyun kedinginan tidak seperti malam sebelumnya. Selimut tebal saja tidak cukup. Pemuda itu mulai mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia kenakan untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia menemukan jaket tebal yang tergantung di lemari. Ia mengenakan jaket itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Baekhyun bermimpi berada di atas motor trail familiar, bersama seseorang dengan kaos merah Pyrex yang tampan.

Mengapa ia memimpikan seseorang yang baru ia temui kemarin? Pemuda itu belum menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Chanyeol, pemuda dengan kaos merah Pyrex dan motor trail hijau.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: **Terimakasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah nge-fav dan follow FF One More Time, One More Chance. Saya minta saran, menurut kalian siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi pengacau hubungan? Saya juga butuh komentar, kritik, saran yang bisa memperbaiki gaya penulisan dan cerita saya. Kurang apakah FF ini? Oh ya, Baekhyun ceritanya love at first sight sama Chanyeol^^

**Yang meninggalkan review akan menjadi orang beruntung dan bisa datang ke konser LOST PLANET, Aaaamiiiinnn^^**


End file.
